


paint

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Series: száz-szó-szép [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q a kezébe veszi a gőzölgő csészét, és a nappaliba megy vele.<br/>A Száz-szó-szép kihívás 100. témájára.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paint

Q a kezébe veszi a gőzölgő csészét, és a nappaliba megy vele. A hálószobán kívül – ahol mindösszesen egy kétszemélyes matrac képezi a berendezés részét –, a lakás még mindig teljesen üres. A léptei visszhangoznak a nappali üres terében. Épp kortyol a teájából, mikor belép, és azzal a lendülettel félre is nyeli, mikor meglátja Bondot.  
A férfi időközben megszabadult a pólójától, a nadrágja pedig egyre lejjebb csúszik, ahogy mozog, hogy a festőhengerrel minden pontot elérjen a falon.  
\- Ne csak bámészkodj. Segíts! – pillant rá Bond. Nem tesz megjegyzést arra, ahogy Q tátott szájjal –bámulja, de a csillogás a tekintetében többet mond minden szónál.


End file.
